1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly, to a cable connector having a grip portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, when insert a cable into a cable connector, it will require additional tools to make the cable connector clamp the cable. As a result, there is a lot of inconvenience when using the cable connector.
In view of this, it is important to provide a cable connector which can be fastening the cable simultaneously while the cable is inserted into the cable connector.